


I Know

by theWickedWitchofFeels



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, Sadness, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theWickedWitchofFeels/pseuds/theWickedWitchofFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Returning to another favorite f/f ship of mine, Korrasami! This is another bit of canon divergence, inspired by a thing on Tumblr that wondered, what if Korra hadn't seen Asami be ejected before Kuvira's mechasuit smashed the hummingbird copter? And of course, heartbreaking as that prospect was, I had to try my hand at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know

“Asami, wait.” 

Korra paused, letting Lin and the others leave before her, so that it was just she, Asami, and Hiroshi in the room. Hiroshi had his head in the hummingbird copter fixing something, so Korra was fairly sure he wouldn’t be paying her and Asami much mind. 

Asami glanced at her father, seeming to draw the same conclusion Korra had. “Yes?” she asked softly, crossing the room to stand before Korra.

“Well…” The Avatar wrung her hands, suddenly at a loss for words. “I just want you to know, if anything happens…”

Asami’s face softened, and she placed a warm, if slightly grease-stained hand on Korra’s shoulder. “I know.” 

Korra’s sapphire blue eyes found Asami’s jade green ones and she smiled, peace settling over her despite the impending battle. 

“Just...be safe, all right?” 

\---

 

CRASH.

Korra’s head whipped up, and the water she’d been bending into ice fell to the ground with a feeble splash. Her world narrowed to the gigantic metal hand covering the place where Asami and Hiroshi’s hummingbird had been, remains of the craft falling hopelessly to the ground. 

The others thronged around her gaped in horror, and for a moment the Avatar’s composure wavered, her eyes staring upwards, frozen in abject horror. 

“ASAMI!” she was only vaguely aware of herself yelling. No - it can’t - not Asami -   
But there was no time to grieve; the battle still raged and now Kuvira’s giant mechasuit was coming for them. Korra buried her grief and flung herself into battle with the strength of a hundred Avatars, determined to avenge her love.

 

\---

 

“The spirits have returned!” 

Korra stumbled out of the newly formed spirit portal, using the last of her remaining strength to support a wounded Kuvira. Tenzin, Mako, Bolin, the Beifongs, and the airbender kids rushed towards her - but no Asami. Korra felt her absence like a dull hit to her gut.

But then - 

“And so has Korra!” 

That voice! Korra looked up through eyes heavily lidded with exhaustion to see another figure limping towards them, jade green eyes flashing in relief. 

“Asami,” she whispered. 

And then Kuvira was standing on her own, being taken away by the Beifongs or something, and she found herself being embraced by the engineer, and her chest constricted in emotion.

“I thought - thought you were dead…” Korra whispered into Asami’s shoulder, her body shaking with exhausted sobs.

“Hiroshi ejected me before Kuvira’s mechasuit destroyed the hummingbird,” Asami replied, her strong arms rubbing Korra’s back soothingly. 

The others had drawn back to give Korra and Asami space. Korra drew back slightly to look Asami up and down. She’d escaped the crash largely unharmed, much to her relief. 

“Korra, I…” 

Korra’s lips curled in her characteristic cocky half-smile. “I know.”


End file.
